Hermione's Diary
by dogstar59
Summary: What was Hermione Granger thinking during her 6th year at Hogwarts? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Wow, this is weird. I've never had a diary before, my parents gave me this for my 15th birthday and not, almost a year later, I decided to give it a shot.

I'm at the Burrow with the Weaselys. Harry got in last night at like one. I am so glad that he isn't avoiding us because of Sirius's death. He did last year at the end of term. I want to get him to talk about it because it is always a good idea to talk about things like this. He lost the closest thing he ever had as a father, he rally needs to get all of his grief out so he doesn't blow up on us like last summer. Gosh that was scary.

Being at the Burrow, this close to Ron is agony for me. I love him. Yes, I'll be honest with myself, as long as he never reads this. I am in love with Ronald Weasely. I have been for years, since the end of 3rd year to be exact.

He never lets on about how he feels about me but we argue all the time so I imagine that he only likes me as a friend. I want to ask him out but am so afraid that he'll turn me down that I don't dare.

I am sleeping in Ginny's room but it is only a floor under his and, I can't stand it. And he is always trying to get Flem to kiss him on the cheeks like she does to Harry. Oh I want to punch her or hex her until she goes away. I can't stand her. Not only for the way Ron goes on about her but because she treats all of us like five year olds. Hello, we're 16; we're old enough to know how to take care of ourselves. And when she marries into the family, Ron will be around her a lot and… can I strangle her?

Here I am talking about my love life (if you can call it that) when I should be writing of more important things. The _Daily Prophet_ has been calling Harry the Chosen One for over two weeks and just this morning Harry told us it was true. Harry must either kill Voldemort or be killed. I can't ever picture Harry killing anyone, not even Voldemort. I certainly don't want him to be killed (he is one of my best friend after all) because then we would be in the mercy of Voldemort and that would be awful.

I have to go and help Mrs. Weasely with dinner now. I'll write soon.

Love,

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Hello again. I'm sorry I left in a rush, but Ginny and Mrs. Weasely wanted more help in the kitchen so they don't have to be alone with Phlegm (that's what Ginny calls her, I think it fits a lot better than what I've been calling her, Flem). But I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron wouldn't mind being alone with her. They don't see through her like all of us girls do. They drink it in like Butterbeer. It's so disgusting.

When we were with Harry right after we found out that he was here _she_ came in and started going around with her 'Arry's and French accent. Ron looked like he could've been strangled and not noticed due to the way he was staring at her. Harry wasn't completely immune either. She rushed to him and kissed him on both cheeks making him turn very red. He didn't even realize how much it ticked off Ginny.

Okay, on the subject of Harry and Ginny, they are so meant to be together but Harry is too stupid and blind to see it. I told Ginny to go out with different guys and to relax but still Harry is blind. I know exactly how Ginny feels, to be in love with a guy who gives no obvious signs of liking you back, it is so frustrating. Ron and I have the same chance to get together as Ginny and Harry: slim to none because the guys are so STUPID if they only opened their eyes for 2 seconds.

I don't want to look at this in 50 years and find that all I ever did when I was 16 was complain that Ron didn't love me so I'll move on. I mean, I'm sure that another guy will come along and sweep me off my feet but why can't it be Ron?

Anyway, Harry has a theory on why Tonks suddenly isn't her joyful clumsy self. He thinks that there might be a possibly that she might have fallen in love with Sirius and is mourning his death. It is possible but she was also fighting Belitrix before she killed him and she probably feels guilty on not finishing her off. Survivor's guilt. I personally think that is the reason but who knows but Tonks herself and she's not telling.

I was in Fred and George's room when I first saw Harry and there was a telescope there that look casual enough but when I squeezed it, it punched me in the eye. Now it looks like I have been in a fight and no matter what Mrs. Weasely put on it the stupid black eye will not go away. I can't go around looking like I was in a cat fight. What would it do to my record? Could I get my prefect's badge taken away because of it? I have to talk to Fred and George about the stuff they leave laying around. Yeah, this time it was just a punch but what if it was something more dangerous.

We got our OWL results earlier today. I got 10 Os and 1 E. I guess couldn't of expected top grades in every class but still, I'm a little disappointed in myself for screwing up Ancient Ruins. If I hadn't screwed up those to translations, I might have still gotten an Outstanding but I probably did it more than once making me only get an Exceeds Expectations.

Anyway, I have to go to bed, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired.

Hermione


End file.
